Tempest of Angels
by Nixa Jane
Summary: Sequel to Host of Apophis. SG-1 stumbles onto a planet that is home to a race who can control the parasites within them and harness their power for their own purposes. *COMPLETED*
1. False Angels And Gods

Tempest of Angels  
  
by Layton Colt  
  
Sequel to Host of Apophis  
  
Authors Notes: This was supposed to be a stand alone story but I wanted to do a sequel to Host of Apophis and I figured why not get them both done at once? You don't really *have* to read Host of Apophis to understand this story but it helps. Just know, Apophis is dead and Daniel was his host for a short period of time. And Sam hasn't become a host yet either, so Daniel's the first.  
  
Part One: False Angels and Gods  
  
The being watched as four individuals exited the Circle of the Gods, her eyes glowing brightly as she saw a Jaffa.  
  
The others didn't look like Goa'uld's however, their attire and equipment was strange… like nothing she had seen before. It wasn't Goa'uld technology but who else would hold the company of a Jaffa?  
  
The one she was assuming was the leader stepped forward, searching for potential threats, but even his trained gaze passed over her and her companions. Another looked around with wide eyes filled with curiosity while a woman walked beside the Jaffa talking quietly.  
  
They began to near the city walls so the being motioned to her people. The small group exited the forest and blocked the paths of the newcomers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
O'Neill had a bad feeling about this place. It almost felt haunted, like a ghost city…  
  
Of course he had been even more paranoid than usual as of late. After almost losing Daniel as Apophis host he'd barely let the young linguist out of his sight.  
  
All things considered Daniel had coped well, wanting to get right back to work… right back to searching for Sha'ure.  
  
"O'Neill,"  
  
Jack looked up as Teal'c said his name to see a group of people come out of the forest. They were clad in white robes and though they were walking they almost appeared to glide across the grassy ground.  
  
"Come no further," the woman in front said raising her hand palm out. "You are not welcome here."  
  
The woman was beautiful, she looked to be human but she had a familiar eerie glow about her…  
  
"We mean you no harm," Daniel said quickly. "We're peaceful explorers…"  
  
The woman narrowed her eyes, "Peaceful? You bring with you one who is in service to the false gods."  
  
"Teal'c?" Daniel asked. "He isn't in service to the false gods, not anymore. He betrayed them and joined us."  
  
The girl now looked amused, "Joined you? Who are you that one would choose to allege themselves to you over that of a god?"  
  
"False god," Daniel corrected. "You said so yourself."  
  
She laughed, an enticing melodious sound, "So I did, why have you come here then? What business do you have with the angels of the tempest?"  
  
"The angels of the tempest?" Daniel echoed.  
  
"Yes, do you not know who we are?"  
  
"No," Daniel told her. "We don't…"  
  
"*We* are the angels of the tempest…"  
  
"Angels?" Jack repeated dubiously.  
  
"We are as much angels as the Goa'uld are gods."  
  
"So you aren't angels?" Jack asked.  
  
"No, we are not truly angels, of course. It is just our title."  
  
"Your title?" Sam asked as she adjusted her grip on the gun and watched the 'angels' suspiciously.  
  
The woman looked surprised, "Yes, don't you have one?"  
  
Daniel cut in, "We are called the Tau'ri."  
  
"The Tau'ri!" she exclaimed. "The murderers of Ra? My congratulations. And my apologies for my harsh reaction to your approach, you are most welcome here. I am Traya. Welcome to Tempest."  
  
Daniel smiled, "Thank you, so your people know of the Goa'uld?"  
  
Traya nodded, "Yes, we fight them."  
  
"You fight them?" Jack said eagerly, suddenly interested.  
  
"Yes, we do, but we have yet to make any real difference. Our numbers are still much too small."  
  
"You're like a resistance group…" Daniel concluded.  
  
Traya nodded, "Yes, we are much like the Tok'ra, though we cannot understand how they could share their bodies with vile creatures."  
  
"Well, I agree with you on that," Jack smiled.  
  
Traya smiled back and her eyes glowed.  
  
Jack jumped back in surprise and pulled Daniel with him.  
  
"Why share? It is so much better to simply take complete control."  
  
To be continued… 


	2. One of the Blessed

Tempest of Angels  
  
by Layton Colt  
  
Sequel to Host of Apophis  
  
Authors Notes: This was supposed to be a stand alone story but I wanted to do a sequel to Host of Apophis and I figured why not get them both done at once? You don't really *have* to read Host of Apophis to understand this story but it helps. Just know, Apophis is dead and Daniel was his host for a short period of time. And Sam hasn't become a host yet either, so Daniel's the first.  
  
Part Two: One of the Blessed  
  
"You're Goa'ulds," Daniel whispered.  
  
"No," Traya said firmly. "As I said we fight the Goa'uld."  
  
"But you just said you take full control," Sam said as she tightened her grip on her rifle.  
  
"Yes, the hosts *we* take full control of the vile parasite."  
  
"How is that possible?" Daniel asked attempting to step forward, Jack however still had a grip on his jacket and with a slight tug he pulled him back.  
  
"My people have the power to speak to each other within the mind, the Goa'uld wished to possess this ability but they greatly underestimated our strength. The Goa'uld have powerful minds… but they were no match for us…"  
  
"You were able to take over the Goa'uld," Daniel gasped. "You beat them at their own game."  
  
Jack rolled his eyes as Daniel again tried to get closer and held him tight.  
  
"Yes, the Goa'uld could not successfully take us as their hosts but when they tried to leave us we wouldn't allow it… we harnessed their powers and became the Angels."  
  
"Sweet," Jack said. "So you can do the glowing eyes thing have extra strength but the Goa'uld doesn't have any control over you?"  
  
"That is correct,"  
  
"That's amazing," Daniel breathed. "You were actually able to take control of the parasite within you… but it can't be that easy, the Goa'uld wouldn't give up that easily,"  
  
The woman smiled, "You are correct, they do indeed fight against us but they are easily suppressed. We are to the Goa'uld as the Goa'uld are to you,"  
  
"I guess that makes you pretty powerful, huh," Jack said glibly.  
  
Traya turned narrowed green eyes in his direction, "Indeed it does, far more powerful than you,"  
  
Jack didn't like the sound of that, "Right," he said. "Well, what would you think of sharing you knowledge with us? Since you are so much more powerful?"  
  
Traya looked again to Jack, "I shall consider it, you've certainly proven you worth by destroying the evil one Ra…"  
  
Traya stepped closer to Daniel suddenly and with squinted eyes, "You are different," she murmured then she gasped, "You are a former host?"  
  
Daniel nodded, "Yes, I was the host to Apophis for a short while."  
  
Traya's eyes widened. "Apophis? However did you free yourself of him?"  
  
"My friends took me to Cimmera, I passed through the hammer."  
  
Traya smiled, "Then you have destroyed Apophis, as well? I believe an alliance between our two peoples would be most beneficial."  
  
Jack smiled, "Great, we'll just go report to the General and have him send back a team to negotiate the terms," Jack didn't know why but this place was giving him the creeps.  
  
Traya's eyes darkened, "You will not be the one's in which we negotiate with? Unacceptable."  
  
"Now, wait a minute…" Jack began.  
  
"We will negotiate only with this one," Traya said pointing to Daniel. "He is like us, we can hear his thoughts, can trust him."  
  
Daniel's eyes shot up to meet Traya's, "You can hear my thoughts?"  
  
Traya reached out to his mind, "Yes… Daniel Jackson. We can hear the thoughts of all former hosts and Goa'ulds. The naquida allows us to connect with them."  
  
Daniel looked fascinated, Jack was suspicious.  
  
If they could read Daniel's mind to learn his name, what was to stop them from, oh, lets say learning the GDO code and invading Earth?  
  
"Right," Jack said again. "We'll be leaving."  
  
"Please," Traya beseeched. "Do not leave yet, we wish to learn more about you."  
  
"That's what I'm worried about," Jack said as he motioned for Daniel to dial up the 'gate.  
  
"Daniel wait!" Traya called, causing Daniel to turn and meet her eyes. "If you leave here I will not help you rescue your Sha'ure."  
  
For a moment Daniel didn't know how she'd learned of his wife, then he realized she was reading his mind like a book.  
  
"What do you mean?" Daniel asked cautiously.  
  
"We can get her back for you, Daniel," Traya said. "All you have to do in return is remain among us, it's where you belong. You're one of the blessed."  
  
"Daniel!" Jack said warningly. "Dial up the 'gate."  
  
Daniel remained still, his gaze fixed on Traya. "I'm not leaving."  
  
"The hell you aren't!" Jack snapped as he advanced on the young linguist.  
  
Just as Jack was about to snag his arm the gate started up and Daniel's three teammates disappeared in a silvery miasma that swirled into the air and through the wormhole.  
  
"What… what…" Daniel stuttered.  
  
Traya smiled, "I have sent your friends home," she said as though she'd done a great service. "Now you may remain amongst us."  
  
To be continued… 


	3. Trust in Angels

Tempest of Angels by Layton Colt  
  
Sequel to Host of Apophis  
  
Author's Notes: You don't really *have* to read Host of Apophis to understand this story but it helps. Just know, Apophis is dead and Daniel was his host for a short period of time. And 'In the Line of Duty' never happened (Because I haven't seen the episode and didn't have the knowledge to write it in), so Daniel's the first one to become a host.  
  
Part Three: Trust in Angels  
  
Jack stared despondently through the plexiglass window as the 'gate again refused to dial up Tempest.  
  
Jack, Teal'c and Carter had all been tossed through the 'gate, landing hard onto the ramp. Not even Carter could figure out how Traya had deactivated the iris, but she suspected Traya had technology similar to that of the Nox.  
  
And now they couldn't get the 'gate to connect with Tempest. Every time they tried to dial up the last chevron would not light up.  
  
"Sir," Carter said as she approached with General Hammond. "We might want to consider asking the Tok'ra to help us out. It's likely that they have heard of these 'angels'. They might be able to contact them for us."  
  
Jack turned around to face her, and replied with a snort, "I'm sure they do know who they are, and that they'll have a perfect explanation for why they never told us about them."  
  
"Colonel," Hammond said warningly. "Captain Carter, get in touch with the Tok'ra. See what they know."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why did you do that?" Daniel asked incredulously.  
  
"You did not wish to leave," Traya said easily. "I have made it so that you do not have to."  
  
Daniel shook his head. "I don't think you understand, my people don't do things this way. My friends will be worried they'll come for me."  
  
"I have blocked the 'gate," Traya said.  
  
"That's not the point, I can't just stay here. We have rules."  
  
"I know of your rules," Traya nodded. "I've seen them all inside your head."  
  
"Then you know you have to send me back to my friends. I need to let them see that I'm alright."  
  
"Do you really want me to send you back? Or do you want to rescue your wife?"  
  
Daniel looked to the ground, he knew that Jack, Sam, and Teal'c would be worried about him and trying to rescue him. But could he turn down what Traya was offering? A chance to save his wife?  
  
He knew what it was like to be a host. He couldn't bare the thought of Sha'ure caught in the same nightmare.  
  
"You can really help me get her back?" he asked.  
  
Traya smiled, "I can. We have developed a weapon, Daniel. A weapon made to target Goa'ulds but leave the host unharmed."  
  
Daniel's eyes lit up. This was exactly the reason they went through the gate. To find a weapon that could help them fight the Goa'uld. "And you'd share this with us?"  
  
Traya shook her head 'no', "With you, Daniel. Not them. They are not like us. They couldn't use the weapon."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Only those of us with naquida in our blood can control it."  
  
"I'm not a host anymore," Daniel protested.  
  
"No, but the parasite died within you. You contain with in you the power to be great, Daniel Jackson. I can show you how to control what you have become. I will help you to rescue your wife."  
  
Daniel looked into the deep green eyes of the woman before him. Trying to gauge her seriousness. This woman had no reason to help him. What would make her go out of her way to rescue Sha'ure?  
  
"You're wondering about my stake in this," Traya said knowingly. "I assure you that my intentions are honorable. Perhaps I am more interested in seeing Amaunet destroyed than the host freed but I have no ulterior motives."  
  
"How do you propose we rescue her, then?" Daniel asked. "I don't even know where she is."  
  
Traya's eyes glowed brightly, "I know where she is, Daniel Jackson. And soon we will go to retrieve her. But first . . . first you have much to learn."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jacob Carter exited the wormhole. He smiled at seeing his daughter but it faded quickly. Anyone could see that she was troubled.  
  
"What's wrong, Sam?"  
  
"It's Daniel. . ." Sam started. "We're expected in the briefing room." Jacob nodded and followed his daughter from the gateroom.  
  
Jack, Teal'c and General Hammond were waiting for them.  
  
"Jacob," Jack greeted quietly. Unusually subdued.  
  
Jacob nodded his hello, "What's going on?"  
  
"Dr. Jackson has been stranded off world by a group of people calling themselves angels? Have you heard of them?"  
  
Selmak took over, "Yes. Not much, though, only rumors. We've often tried to get in touch with them to propose an alliance but it seems they hate the Tok'ra almost as much as the Goa'uld."  
  
"What do they want with Daniel?" Jack asked.  
  
"I am unsure," Selmak said.  
  
"Did not Traya say she wished to help Daniel Jackson find his wife?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"What and you believed her?" Jack snorted.  
  
"Why would she have lied, sir?" Carter asked.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, maybe because she could read his thoughts and wanted to keep him there to gain information on us. I mean does it not concern any of you that these people can get passed our iris?"  
  
"I am just as concerned as you, Colonel," Hammond said. "But from what you've said I don't believe these people are particularly hostile."  
  
"Not particularly hostile! They've kidnapped one of my team and who knows what they're doing to him!"  
  
"Jack," Jacob said softly. "I know you're worried but I really don't think I can help you on this one. Have you already tried to return to the planet?"  
  
Sam nodded, "It won't engage."  
  
"What are the planet's coordinates?" Jacob asked.  
  
Sam drew the seven chevrons and handed them to her father.  
  
He frowned, "It would take months to reach this planet even from our closest base," Selmak said. "I'm sorry but I cannot help you."  
  
Jack placed his head in his hands, "Then what the hell are we supposed to do?"  
  
"Wait," Jacob said. "All you can do is wait."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What is that thing?" Daniel asked warily as he watched Traya take a small piece of alien technology from a wooden box. It was a tiny circular chip with a small blue gem in its center.  
  
Tray smiled disarmingly, "It will not harm you."  
  
"That wasn't the question."  
  
"It is a naquida enhancer, it will help you control your abilities."  
  
"I don't have any abilities," Daniel protested.  
  
"Ah, but you do," Traya said. "You just don't' know how to use them yet, once this is inserted at the base of your neck you will have better control."  
  
"Inserted? I don't think so. You aren't going to put that thing inside of me."  
  
Traya looked confused, "It will not harm you," she repeated.  
  
"I don't care, I can't let you put that in me, I have no idea what it does."  
  
"I have told you, it will help you to control your abilities."  
  
"Yes but. . ."  
  
"You don't trust me," Traya said accusingly as she stepped closer to him. "You must trust me if we are to rescue your wife."  
  
"Look, why don't we just bring my friends back and we can."  
  
"No. They trust me even less than you. They will try to stop me from teaching you."  
  
"Teaching me what, exactly?"  
  
Traya turned from him and called something out to one of the 'angels'. Only moments later a young man ran up to her and handed her a box.  
  
Traya placed it down in front of Daniel and opened it, "I will teach you to use these," she told him.  
  
Daniel looked at the items in silence. He recognized two of them instantly. A ribbon device. A healing device . . . but then the third he had not seen before, it looked similar to a zat gun but there were subtle differences.  
  
"This is the weapon," Traya said, noticing what had caught Daniel's eye. She picked it up and handed it to him. "If used on a Goa'uld it will free the host. But only the blessed can use it, I can teach you to use it Daniel, I can give you the power to save your wife but you must trust in me."  
  
Daniel looked over at her, his eyes filled with indecision. He knew that if Jack were he wouldn't allow him to do this . . . that there were too many factors. Too many unknowns. There was no telling what that small device could do to him should he allow Traya to insert it in him.  
  
But Daniel had never been afraid of the unknown. He had always been willing to take a few risks if it would increase his knowledge. And he was willing to give his life if it meant saving Sha'ure.  
  
"Trust in me, Daniel," Traya said softly, the serene tone of her voice was almost hypnotic.  
  
"I trust you," Daniel said at last. "Do it."  
  
With a smile Traya turned Daniel's head, she moved his hair away from the base of his neck with one hand and held up the naquida enhancer with the other. Without hesitancy she slid the small device beneath his skin.  
  
to be continued . . . 


	4. Full Potential

Tempest of Angels by Layton Colt  
  
Sequel to Host of Apophis  
  
Author's Notes: You don't really *have* to read Host of Apophis to understand this story but it helps. Just know, Apophis is dead and Daniel was his host for a short period of time. And 'In the Line of Duty' never happened (Because I haven't seen the episode and didn't have the knowledge to write it in), so Daniel's the first one to become a host.  
  
Part Four: Full Potential  
  
The power was incredible. It surged through his entire being, it overwhelmed him.  
  
The metal felt cold wrapped around his palm but the glowing gem filled him with a warmth and euphoria of the likes he'd never felt before.  
  
Daniel lowered his arm, deactivating the ribbon device.  
  
Over the last few hours he'd learned to wield all the Goa'uld technology.  
  
The ribbon device was his favorite.  
  
"Daniel," Traya called softly. "You have advanced quickly. I am impressed."  
  
Daniel turned towards her, his eyes glowed white for an instant before reverting back to calm blue.  
  
When he spoke, his voice echoed with a tone reminiscent of when Apophis had inhabited his body, "Yes, I am ready. When will we go to kill Amanuet?"  
  
"And save Sha'uri," Traya reminded.  
  
"If it is convenient," Daniel said vaguely.  
  
"Your friends continue to try and dial up the 'gate," Traya told him. "We cannot block them much longer."  
  
"Then we should leave before they come!" Daniel cried frustrated, his voice melting back into his normal tone.  
  
"Not yet. You may be ready, Daniel but we are not. The plans have not yet been perfected."  
  
"What is there left to do?" Daniel demanded.  
  
Traya sighed, "Amanuet is currently at her home on Avaris. Avaris is extremely well guarded and the security around her palace is great. Even as powerful as we are, we would be killed by her Jaffa if we did not have a plan."  
  
"I thought you did have a plan," Daniel responded impatiently.  
  
Traya nodded, "We had a plan for finding her while she was on Chulak. Now that she has returned home to Avaris we must find a new way to get to her. I do have an idea . . . though I don't believe you would approve. . ."  
  
"What is it?" Daniel asked.  
  
"If we allowed your friends to return . . . they would be able to help us get into Amanuet's palace."  
  
Daniel narrowed his eyes, "Help us how? What could *they* do for us?"  
  
"We could pretend they are our prisoners. Amanuet would believe we were giving her the Tau'ri as a gift."  
  
"And what about me? You don't think she'd recognize me?"  
  
"You would be disguised as one of the prisoners, of course," Traya said smoothly. "Myself and Reavon would be going disguised as your captors."  
  
Daniel smiled slightly, "That just might work. But I'll be your only prisoner. We can't trust them to help us, they'd be a liability anyway."  
  
"You may be right, but we want to impress Amanuet. It is the only way she'd give us audience. We cannot impress her if we have only captured but one simple Tau'ri."  
  
"But I'm not one simple Tau'ri, Traya. I am the former host of her king, and I am the husband of her current host. If we go there, she will see you. Leave my friends out of this."  
  
"Don't let your feelings hinder our mission, Daniel. This will go smoother if we have their help."  
  
The sound of the Stargate spinner drew their attention.  
  
"We have run out of power to block them," Traya said. "Your friends are returning."  
  
* * * *  
  
Jack, Teal'c and Sam stood at the bottom of the ramp. They had all been surprised when they had finally been able to achieve a wormhole to Tempest.  
  
They'd wasted no time in preparing for a rescue mission. The General had been wary about letting the remainder of SG-1 return alone, only the assurances of Jacob that the 'Angels' would not harm humans made him agree.  
  
Jack took the lead, stepping onto the metal ramp and making his way uneasily towards the simmering gateway. Teal'c and Carter were right behind him. And together, they entered.  
  
When they reached the other side, the Angels were all waiting at the bottom of the 'gate. Daniel and Traya were in front, standing side by side.  
  
"Hello, Jack," Daniel said with a smile. He stepped forward and his blue eyes glowed white.  
  
Daniel's friend's froze for a moment. Transported back to a time when Daniel had been someone else. Someone evil.  
  
"Daniel?" Jack whispered.  
  
"Oh don't look so scared," Daniel said annoyed. "I'm still me."  
  
"How do we know that?" Sam asked shakily.  
  
Teal'c stepped forward, so that he was inches from Daniel. "He is not a Goa'uld," he announced.  
  
Daniel's friend's were visibly relieved. But Jack's relief quickly turned to anger, "Daniel, just what the hell is going on?"  
  
"Traya shared her technology with me," Daniel said simply.  
  
"She's willing to share with us?"  
  
"No, with me. Your kind can't be trusted."  
  
Jack was almost stunned into silence, "My kind?" he repeated disbelievingly. "Last time I checked you were my kind."  
  
"Last time you checked, I was. But I've changed."  
  
"In four hours?" Jack asked dubiously.  
  
Daniel raised his right hand, and Jack was shocked to see it was adorned with a ribbon device. Daniel unclenched his fingers and the jewel began to glow as did his eyes as it began to pulse.  
  
Daniel aimed it at a tree behind his team, it was pulled from its roots and thrown ungracefully to the ground. "Four hours has done much," he said smugly.  
  
Jack took his eyes from Daniel, too disturbed by what he saw to hold his gaze. Angry and confused he turned to Traya. "Just what the hell have you done to him?" he demanded.  
  
Traya smiled, "He is now one of us."  
  
"And just how did you manage that?" Jack asked.  
  
"Jack, what is the matter? Don't you realize how wonderful this is? Can't you see how powerful I've become?" Daniel asked.  
  
For a moment, Daniel sounded like his old self again. Jack forced himself to look once again into changed blue eyes. "Daniel, she's done something to you, you're obviously not yourself."  
  
"I haven't been myself since Apophis took me as a host, Jack. You just didn't want to see how much I had changed."  
  
"Daniel," Sam said. "That isn't true, you recovered from what Apophis did. You found yourself again."  
  
"No," Daniel disagreed. "I've only just now found myself. I've discovered my purpose. I'm going to help the Angels and my first mission is killing Amanuet."  
  
"Wow-there," Jack interjected. "Killing Amanuet? What happened to saving Sha'uri?"  
  
"I'll try to rescue her, of course, Jack. But the main objective is to stop Amanuet. She's becoming very powerful and more of a threat each day."  
  
"Alright, that's it, if I wasn't sure something was wrong before, *that* did it. No way in the hell would the Daniel I know make saving his wife his second priority. We're taking you back, Daniel, right now."  
  
The smile that appeared on Daniel's face was too cruel to look natural. "I'm not going anywhere, Jack. And I don't think you want to try and make me do anything I don't want to right now."  
  
"Daniel, don't you see you're not yourself?" Carter asked quietly. "Something's been done to you, we can help."  
  
"Yes," Traya said. "You can help. We'd like you to be part of our mission to kill Amanuet."  
  
"Sorry, but no can do. *None* of us are going. We're taking Daniel home, right now," Jack said angrily.  
  
"Daniel does not wish to leave."  
  
"Well, that's just too bad, Teal'c you want to grab Daniel? Carter, dial up the 'gate."  
  
Daniel's eyes flashed with white anger, "I'm not going, Jack. You can't tell me what to do anymore."  
  
He raised his hand, reactivating the ribbon device as Teal'c approached. "Come no closer," he rasped, his voice echoing with the eerie tone of a Goa'uld.  
  
"Daniel," Carter whispered in incredulity.  
  
"If you do not wish to help," Daniel said. "Then you may go. But I will *not* leave."  
  
"O'Neill?" Teal'c asked uncertainly.  
  
"It's alright, Teal'c," Jack said. "Carter, why don't we wait on dialing up that 'gate."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"You will help us?" Traya asked.  
  
"We'll help, Daniel," Jack corrected.  
  
Daniel lowered the ribbon device. And Traya smiled in satisfaction, "Then come, we still have much to prepare."  
  
to be continued . . . 


	5. Unforeseen Effects

Tempest of Angels by Layton Colt  
  
Sequel to Host of Apophis  
  
Author's Notes: You don't really *have* to read Host of Apophis to understand this story but it helps. Just know, Apophis is dead and Daniel was his host for a short period of time. And 'In the Line of Duty' never happened (Because I haven't seen the episode and didn't have the knowledge to write it in), so Daniel's the first one to become a host.  
  
This part is a lot of talk. this is kind of a transition story. The middle in a trilogy. The next and final story in the series should hopefully have more action.  
  
Part Five: Unforeseen Effects  
  
"This does not seem wise, O'Neill," Teal'c said gravely.  
  
"Ya think?" Jack snapped, stopping his pacing briefly to look over at his friend.  
  
Carter, Teal'c and Jack had been escorted to a vast city by Traya and deposited in this room with orders to rest. Apparently they were to leave on this mission when night fell.  
  
"Sir," Carter started. "I don't think General Hammond would approve of your agreeing to help them."  
  
"I didn't," Jack said defensively. "I said we'd help Daniel. Which we will. We'll help him right through the 'gate and into Doc Fraiser's care if we have to drag him the whole way."  
  
"While I do not disagree that Daniel Jackson should be returned to the SGC, O'Neill. I do not know how we will accomplish it. He seems extremely powerful."  
  
Jack flashed back to the crazed look on Daniel's face as he uprooted a twenty foot tree with the ribbon device. "Yea, but at what price? What the hell's wrong with him?"  
  
"Traya and her people can read minds," Carter said thoughtfully. "Maybe they have some kind of influence over their thoughts and feelings as well."  
  
Jack seemed skeptical, "They've also got a hell of a lot of fancy technology. Who knows what they've done to him or even if it can be reversed."  
  
"Sir, we have to get him home."  
  
"Don't you think I know that, Carter! What I don't know is how," Jack asked harshly, his tone clipped. "Did you not see what he did with that ribbon device? Or maybe you don't remember his less than subtle threat about using it on us."  
  
"Sir, this is *Daniel*."  
  
"No, Carter, it's not. That's the problem."  
  
"I agree," Teal'c said. "His behavior is most unprecedented."  
  
Jack shook his head in frustration. They weren't getting anywhere. Traya had taken his and Carter's guns as well as Teal'c's staff weapon. They were completely at these people's mercy and that did not sit well with Jack.  
  
"I need to talk with Daniel," he said suddenly.  
  
"Sir, I'm not sure that will do any good . . ."  
  
"I'm not either. But I can't just sit here and . . . Carter, you know we can't follow these people on this mission. We can't trust them not to leave us in the Goa'uld's hands."  
  
"They said we could go home . . ." Carter reminded.  
  
"Without Daniel," Jack said harshly. "Not a chance. None of my team is going on this mission. You two stay put, I won't be gone long."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daniel caressed the gun lovingly. It was a fantastic invention. Made specifically to kill a Goa'uld while allowing the host to live.  
  
He'd been looking for something like this for so long, but now he could almost forget why. He couldn't allow his feelings for Sha'uri to interfere in eliminating Amanuet. His first priority must be to kill Amanuet.  
  
"Daniel,"  
  
Daniel closed his eyes at the familiar voice. The voice of the last person he wanted to see.  
  
"What is it, Jack?" he asked shortly.  
  
"Whatcha doing?"  
  
"I'm preparing for the strike on Avaris, Jack."  
  
"Ri-ight, about that . . ." Jack began.  
  
"I'm going," Daniel interjected calmly.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Daniel sighed and turned around, "I know you're here to try and get me to return home with you."  
  
"What, you can read minds too now, can you?"  
  
Daniel smiled slightly at that, "Only yours."  
  
"Daniel, you have to see that there's something wrong with you. I mean you're acting like Sha'uri doesn't even matter anymore."  
  
"She matters, Jack, but she's still expendable."  
  
"Expendable? Now you see, that's not the Daniel Jackson I know. He would say no one is expendable."  
  
"You always did call me naïve, Jack. I'm agreeing with you now. I was. But I've changed."  
  
"So you keep saying, exactly how have you changed? What did they do to you?"  
  
Daniel almost told Jack about the naquida enhancer but hesitated. Jack wouldn't understand. He never did.  
  
"It wasn't them who changed me, Jack," he responded at last. "When Apophis died, he left some of himself with me."  
  
Jack didn't like the sound of that. Daniel was certainly acting slightly Goa'uldy. Could that be the real problem?  
  
"How are you using a ribbon device, Daniel?" Jack asked quietly.  
  
"I have naquida in my blood," he responded distractedly having already gone back to examining the gun in his hands.  
  
"Right, but you've had that all along, and when you tried before to use it, it didn't work. What's changed?"  
  
"I didn't understand before," Daniel said impatiently. "I didn't realize how to control it."  
  
"What changed?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
Not exactly the answer he'd been hoping for. "Daniel, you have to level with me here, what changed?"  
  
"She taught me . . ." Daniel began, he was starting to sound slightly confused. "She taught me how to use the Goa'uld technology. It was in me all along but I tried to pretend it wasn't. I wouldn't accept it."  
  
"Why do you accept it now?" Jack asked. He was glad Daniel was actually talking to him and sounding at least a little more like himself.  
  
Daniel's had unconsciously went to the back of his neck, fingering the slight knot under his skin. "It became too powerful to deny," he admitted quietly.  
  
Daniel dropped his hands back to his sides and Jack noticed the small scar on the back of Daniel's neck, along with the tiny square of upraised skin. "What's that?" he asked cautiously, motioning to Daniel's neck.  
  
Daniel quickly averted his eyes, "Nothing," he said evasively.  
  
"It doesn't look like nothing," Jack said as he stepped closer to Daniel and reached out a hand.  
  
In a blur of movement, Jack was suddenly pinned against the wall, Daniel's arm pressed firmly against his throat. "Don't touch me," he demanded.  
  
Daniel released his hold on Jack and stepped back, eyes flaring with an unnatural glow. "You will leave me alone," he said, his voice resonating with the tone of a Goa'uld.  
  
"I won't," Jack said. "Daniel you can't do this. This isn't the way . . . we'll find Sha'uri, I promise but not like this. We can go back to the SGC . . ."  
  
"I can never go back," Daniel said incredulously, "I've seen what the government does to the unknown. Do you really believe I'll return with you to become one of Maybourne's lab rats?"  
  
"Daniel, I won't let that happen . . ."  
  
"You can't stop it, Jack. You have to obey the chain of command, isn't that right?" he asked bitterly.  
  
"Daniel, this isn't you--"  
  
"What makes you so sure?" Daniel interrupted. "What makes you believe you ever really knew me at all?"  
  
"We're friends, Daniel."  
  
"Maybe," Daniel granted. "But I was never the innocent you thought I was."  
  
"I never said I thought you were innocent, Daniel, you've seen to much for that. But you are a good man. You're better than this."  
  
"Better than what? What is it I'm doing you think is so wrong? I was under the impression you hated the Goa'uld as much as I did. Isn't killing them and freeing their host a good thing?"  
  
"We can't trust these people, Daniel!"  
  
"I trust them."  
  
"Yea, well right now, I can't trust you."  
  
Daniel laughed harshly, "That's what it always comes down to, isn't it Jack? Always that lack of trust. You never did trust me. Not with myself, not with the team."  
  
"That isn't true--"  
  
"Go home, Jack," Daniel said resignedly. "I'm really not in the mood to debate this with you any longer."  
  
"I'm under orders to bring you home," Jack said as he again stepped closer to Daniel.  
  
"I won't go . . . I need to do this, Jack."  
  
"I can't let you," Jack said as he tried to grab Daniel's arm.  
  
He took Daniel by surprise, and had almost gotten the ribbon device off his arm. But Daniel recovered quickly. He effortlessly pulled Jack from him and threw him the ground. Aiming the ribbon device at Jack's breathless form.  
  
"Take Sam and Teal'c and leave, Jack. We don't need your help."  
  
"I disagree," Jack said angrily. "You seem in need of a lot of help right now."  
  
All Jack's efforts at trying to get through to Daniel were for naught. The Daniel, Jack knew was rapidly fading away. Becoming immersed in some force Jack didn't even want to guess at.  
  
"You cannot help me," Daniel said disdainfully. Daniel's voice was now completely drown out by the harsh voice of a Goa'uld. "You pitiful humans can do *nothing* for me!"  
  
Jack's eyes widened as the ribbon device began to glow. He began to scoot backwards, knowing there was nowhere to go.  
  
Just as the ribbon device began to hum, Traya came rushing into the room and grabbed Daniel's arm, pulling it down. "What are you doing?" she hissed.  
  
Daniel turned glowing eyes on her, and Traya found herself slightly disturbed by the menace she saw growing within. "He tried to stop me. That could not be tolerated."  
  
Traya looked at Daniel and then down to Jack. Daniel was not the same man she'd met that morning, that much was obvious. Traya was beginning to think she made a mistake. The others had warned her against using the untested naquida enhancer. They had warned her there could be unforeseen effects.  
  
She had not listened.  
  
"Daniel, you cannot use what I've shown you against a human. We are to fight the Goa'uld," Traya said quietly.  
  
Daniel turned to her again, growing even angrier. "Now you wish to stop me as well?"  
  
"I don't--" Traya began.  
  
Daniel didn't wait to hear her empty excuses, he turned the ribbon device on her, sending her flying into the wall. "If you do not wish to help me," he sneered. "Then I will go alone."  
  
Daniel grabbed the naquida gun from the table and walked across the room, as he left, he closed the door behind him.  
  
Jack ran to it. It was locked. "Son of a bitch!" he yelled.  
  
A moan made him turn. He remembered Traya's presence and all of his frustration and anger that had been building up all day exploded to the surface.  
  
He was by her side in an instant. "What the hell did you do to him?" he demanded.  
  
Traya was shaking her head, trying to will herself into denial. "It shouldn't have caused this . . ."  
  
"What shouldn't have caused it?"  
  
"I implanted him with a naquida enhancer," she explained. "It was just supposed to allow him easier access to his powers. It wasn't supposed to cause . . . to cause *this*."  
  
"Dammit!" Jack roared. He returned his attention to the door. "We've got to get out of here!"  
  
Traya stood shakily to her feet, "Allow me," she raised the ribbon device and blasted the door right off of its hinges.  
  
The two wasted no time in running from the room. Both hoping that they weren't too late.  
  
to be continued . . .  
  
Only one more part! -thank god- And it's been written! I've just got to get it typed up and checked over. 


	6. Apophis's Spirit

Tempest of Angels by Layton Colt  
  
Sequel to Host of Apophis  
  
Part Six: Apophis's Spirit  
  
Daniel was dialing up the 'gate when Traya and Jack reached him. He didn't turn around.  
  
One of the Angels was trying to talk to him. It was Reavon, Traya's second. It was obvious Daniel wasn't listening.  
  
"Daniel!" Jack barked.  
  
Daniel didn't flinch. He slapped his hand down on orange dome of the DHD and the 'gate sparked to life. Only then did Daniel face them.  
  
Jack could almost believe it was someone else looking back at him. He could almost think Daniel really had been inhabited by another Goa'uld, his eyes were so cold.  
  
Daniel's hand raised, "Stay back," he ordered. "I have a mission. I won't let you stop me!"  
  
"You can't do this alone," Traya said reasonably. She slowly began to inch closer to Daniel. And Reavon slowly approached him from behind.  
  
"I will," Daniel promised. "I can do anything. You don't understand the *power*! You've had it so long you've forgotten, but I won't forget!"  
  
"Daniel, let us help you," Jack said calmly.  
  
"No, I don't need your help. I don't want it."  
  
As Daniel began to back up towards the open wormhole, Traya stepped forward, raising her own ribbon device.  
  
Jack cried out a protest as Traya caught Daniel in the beam. Daniel's hand fell limply to his side, and the Reavon caught him as he collapsed.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Jack demanded.  
  
"It will not harm him," Traya promised. "Reavon, take him to my quarters."  
  
"Ah . . . no," Jack said heatedly. "We're taking him back home."  
  
"You will not. I did this, O'Neill and I will fix it. You cannot."  
  
"Sir!"  
  
Jack turned around to see Sam and Teal'c running towards him. "I thought I told you two to stay put."  
  
"We heard yelling, we--"  
  
Jack waved off the rest of Carter's explanation. "It doesn't matter." He turned back to Traya. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm going to remove the naquida enhancer."  
  
"Naquida enhancer," Carter echoed. "Sir, what's going on?"  
  
"Seems our friend here was using Daniel as a guinea pig. She wanted to see if she could successful enhance a former host's ability to control their powers, isn't that right, Traya?"  
  
"It was a mistake," Traya said sadly. "I did not expect this to happen. I don't know what could have caused it."  
  
"But you can undo it?" Carter asked nervously.  
  
Traya looked to them sadly, "I can take out the naquida enhancer without harming him . . . as for his current mental state, I do not know the cause . . ."  
  
"So you don't know if removing it will help," Jack said bitterly. "Well that's just peachy."  
  
"Reavon," Traya said. "Take him to my quarters, I will be there in a moment."  
  
The young man nodded and lifted Daniel up, carrying him into one of the buildings. Jack watched him go suspiciously.  
  
"I believe Daniel will be fine once I remove the enhancer," Traya said. "But I cannot promise it."  
  
"I want Carter to go with you to supervise," Jack said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Sir, I wouldn't know what she was doing, I--"  
  
"Carter, you know more about this than either Teal'c or I do and I don't want her alone with Daniel again, got it?"  
  
Carter nodded and cast a worried look at Teal'c.  
  
Traya frowned, "Very well, Carter, you may come. It won't take long."  
  
Teal'c and Jack watched as the two women disappeared into the building Reavon had taken Daniel.  
  
"I do hope they are able to help Daniel Jackson."  
  
"They'd better be," Jack all but growled. "Or they'll be hell to pay."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Traya rolled Daniel onto his stomach. Sam was watching her every move. "This is not complicated," Traya told her. "It simply needs to be deactivated and then removed."  
  
Sam nodded, "Good. Then do it."  
  
Traya nodded and took a scalpel from the medical tray. Sam eyed it warily.  
  
"It is only to give me access to the device so that I can deactivate it," Traya explained.  
  
Traya made a small incision in Daniel's skin, and slid the device partway out. She took the knife to the device and the flashing blue lights on it faded away. Traya then slid the device the rest of the way out and reached for a healing device.  
  
She moved it across Daniel's neck and the cut disappeared. "It is done," Traya said. "I told you it was not difficult."  
  
Sam moved to Daniel's side and placed her had on his arm. "When will he wake up?"  
  
"You can wake him now, if you'd like," Traya said.  
  
Sam furrowed her brow and gently shook her friend, "Daniel?"  
  
A groan was her only answer.  
  
"Daniel, wake up."  
  
"Sam?" Daniel asked drowsily as he pulled himself into a sitting position.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Like a complete jerk. What is wrong with me?" Daniel placed his head in his hand. Praying those memories he had were only of nightmares.  
  
"Daniel," Sam said quietly. "It wasn't your fault. It was the naquida enhancer, it did something to you . . ."  
  
"Apophis's spirit," Daniel said quietly.  
  
"What?" Traya asked.  
  
"That's what was wrong with me . . . I remember now. When I would use the ribbon device I would hear him, the part of him that remained in me when he died."  
  
"None of him remained," Traya protested. "He is dead."  
  
"Yes, but I have all his memories locked up somewhere in my mind," Daniel said. "And his spirit locked away in my soul."  
  
"You're alright now, aren't you?" Sam asked concerned. She grabbed Daniel's chin and forced him to look at her.  
  
"Yes, yes I'm fine now, I'm ready to go get Sha'uri."  
  
Sam's jaw dropped. She couldn't help it. "Daniel, no. We've got to get you back to the SGC."  
  
"Traya, will you still help me? Will you help me rescue Sha'uri?"  
  
"It is up to you, Daniel," Traya said.  
  
"No, it's up to me."  
  
Daniel looked up to see Jack standing in the doorway looking less than pleased.  
  
"And I say no."  
  
"Jack--" Daniel began.  
  
"We're going now, Daniel. Say goodbye to your little friends."  
  
"But Jack,"  
  
"They can't be trusted, Daniel. Look at what they did to you,"  
  
"Traya didn't mean for that to happen, Jack. It was an accident. It's not like she forced me to implant the naquida enhancer. It was my choice."  
  
Jack smiled grimly, "Yes and rest assure, we will be having a discussion about that. A very long one. We'll call it, reasons *not* to allow strange aliens to implant unknown devices into you neck."  
  
"Jack," Daniel said pleadingly. "We can still save her."  
  
"Yes, we can. But not right now. Not with them. Carter, go dial up the 'gate."  
  
"Jack," Daniel pleaded one last time.  
  
"I'm sorry, Daniel," Jack said as he took hold of Daniel's arm. "But we're going home,"  
  
Daniel passively allowed himself to be lead away, conscious of the fact that the ribbon device remained wrapped around his hand. Traya did not stop them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daniel leaned back at his desk. He'd been able to escape Janet's clutches in only fifteen minutes. There was nothing wrong with him.  
  
Not physically anyway.  
  
He'd been so close to getting Sha'uri back. He knew that Jack was right in stopping him. He'd been so power crazed by the naquida enhancer he could have very well killed his beautiful wife if he had gone.  
  
But after he'd been himself again . . . Jack should have trusted him enough to let him stay.  
  
Daniel examined the gun on his desk. Jack had been surprised when in the infirmary Daniel had pulled it from his waistband. Their visit to Tempest hadn't been a total waste. Daniel now had the means to free Sha'uri of Amanuet.  
  
A gun that would kill the Goa'uld. Of course, that meant he'd have to kill.  
  
He'd never really thought about that before. But to save Sha'uri he'd have to kill Amanuet. And he would do it, it wasn't like he hadn't ever killed before. But it wouldn't be easy to aim that weapon at Sha'uri, even if it wasn't her controlling her body.  
  
Daniel sighed and leaned back in his chair. He could still use the ribbon and healing devices. Jack had, had him test it after he'd been given the all clear by Janet.  
  
It wasn't as easy to do now that he didn't have the naquida enhancer, but he knew how now. And he could use the gun as well. Jack had called the gun 'the liberator', and Daniel thought it was a fitting name.  
  
Jack promised they'd find Sha'uri. But not with the help of the Angels. General Hammond had taken the address out of the computer because of Jack's recommendation and despite Daniel's protests.  
  
That meant Daniel had to save Sha'uri alone.  
  
If Jack wasn't going to help him, and he wasn't going to let Traya help him . . . fine. But Daniel still remembered the address to Avaris. He didn't need their help.  
  
One day, he'd go and rescue Sha'uri himself.  
  
One day very soon.  
  
The End!!!!!! Finally!!!!!!! 4 months! It took me 4 months to finish this!!!!  
  
This story didn't go at all where I had planned. It was supposed to be a stand alone story but it's become part of a trilogy. It was supposed to deal with Traya and her race but it ended up being about Daniel and his search for Sha'uri.  
  
I don't particularly like this story, but it was necessary for what I'm going to do next. The conclusion to this series, Daniel sets out to rescue Sha'uri. And he's got some advantages this time. 


End file.
